Big Time Rush - Blood Red
by iloveeeBTR
Summary: Third story in the "First Impression" series! I suggest you read that and it's sequel before! Find out what happens to Colette and how Annabelle deals with her pregnancy! New girl joins the messed up world of fiction BTR. Who will come and mess things up again?
1. Chapter 1

BLOOD RED

This is a series so you should check out "First Impression" and it's sequel before reading this one! Thank you!

* * *

Crimson's POV

I smiled at the crowd as I finished the song. They were amazing. They were so supportive! I owed them so much. They were cheering and singing along with me the whole time. It was such a blessing!

"Thank you for coming tonight! This has been an amazing concert and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!" I said into the microphone, to which I got a thousand of screams to. I guess they liked it too!

I waved at the crowed as I ran of the stage. This was a great night. One of the many sold out shows for this tour. It was so good!

I slammed down onto the sofa, completely knackered.

"Well done Crimson! That was an amazing show! An amazing way to end the tour! I have no idea where you get all this energy from, I would be nearly dead by now!" My manager David laughed.

I gave him a smile then said, "I'm nearly dead too! Can't wait to get home so I can sleep in a normal bed! Ive had enough of that tour bus!"

"Me too! Enjoy your time off, I will see you soon!" He said and walked away. I presumed he couldn't wait to see his wife and kids. They were so adorable!

"So I will be seeing you at the after party, right?" A voice Behind me said.

I turned around and saw Reece, my drummer.

"Sorry Reece, I don't think I will manage! The tour has made me so tired! I'm in need of a proper sleep in a normal bed!" I said laughing.

"Oh c'mon! This is an after party for you! You have to be there!" Reece pleaded.

I sight. Reece likes me, and I don't only know because he makes it really obvious but he told me it a couple of weeks ago. I didn't like him back and that made things a little bit awkward between us. Do t get me wrong he is a great guy, really good looking and nice but there is something about him that scares me. Like a little warning.

"I really want to get home! You will a have fun without me!" I said. I really didn't feel like going. I just wanted my bed.

"Ok fine! But you owe me a date!" He winked at me then walked off.

He gives me chills that guy. There was no way I was going on a date with him. He scares me enough as it is. It's even worse that he has anger problems and I'm often terrified as he screams the whole place down.

I went I to my changing room and looked at myself in the wall size mirror on the wall. I looked a mess, like after every show. My red hair was all over the place and I was sweating.

I grabbed a towel and some clothes then went into the bathroom to take a shower. I felt so good and soothing. I wanted to stay under the hot water forever.

When I was washed I came out of the shower and dried myself. I then out put in my skinny jeans and a best top. I put the towel round my head and walked back into the changing room.

I slipped on my converse because there was no way I was wearing heels, my feet were in agony as it was.

I unwrapped my hair from the towel then blow dried it. I was lucky that my hair was naturally really straight. I loved it so much! It's a bright red colour, I have dyed it red ever since I was sixteen. My name Crimson, means red. And also red is my favourite colour. Crimson is a really unusual name, that's why my mum chose it. She loved to be different.

I dabbed on a bit of make up as the security gourds came in. They picked up all my suitcases.

"Would you like us to carry these to your car?" One of them asked.

"That would be great!" I said and threw them the keys to my Bugatti.

If there's one thing I absolutely adored, it's fast cars.

I love driving Fast cars! I have drove a bit too fast sometimes and got speeding tickets but it was totally worth it.

Before I left I took out my cell and clicked on the twitter app, deciding I would tweet something to the fans.

"Thank you for an amazing night! This tour has been fabulous and I can't wait for the next one! #LoveYouAll"

The second I tweeted, my mentions were filled with retweets and tweets from all my fans. They were great! I smiled as I read through some of them. A couple of days ago I reached 12 million followers! I was so happy and our crew had a little party in the tour bus to celebrate.

I made my way to the car park thanking everyone for their support and wishing them a good time at the party.

I smiled as the cool breeze hit my face when I opened the back door. It felt good to be out of the beat.

I saw paparazzi standing at the gates snapping pictures of me. I blew them a kiss and stepped into the car.

I smiled as the engine came to life. I missed this car so damn much! It felt weird driving since I had spent over a month in a tour bus. I drove toward the now open gates. I had to drive really slowly as the paparazzi were standing so close to the window. They couldn't see a thing since all the windows were tinted.

I could see them mouthing 'Crimson' along with a question. I just smiled and drove away.

The minute I got away from them I stepped my foot down on the pedal and zoomed through the streets of Los Angeles. The streets were quite empty and that was weird since it was a Friday night.

I turned on radio and started singing along to all the songs until I saw my phone flash up.

I picked it up, keeping one eye on the road and read the message. It was from my best friend Chloe, she was a at the show tonight.

"Amazing performance! This tour was amazing! Your mum would have been so proud of you." She said.

I smiled at the text. She always knew how to cheer me up.

We both remember the day my mum died. We were together. We both survived a nightmare...

**FLASHBACK**

I didn't have many friends at school so I didn't have a birthday party for my 15th. I decided that I would have my best friend Chloe stay over instead.

Me and Chloe had been friends since kindergarten. We never really had an argument and we have never fallen out.

It was now 6pm and Chloe wasn't here yet. Typical her, always late. My mum had ready started the dinner, it was cooking nicely in the kitchen.

I sat in the living room as I heard the door bell ring. I rushed to the door and opened it to a smiley Chloe.

"Sorry I'm late! The traffic was bad." She said as she walked in and handed me my present.

"It's fine! Thank you so much for the present!" I said and hugged her.

"Girls you can go up to your bedroom and I will call you down when the dinner is ready!" My mum said smiling at us.

We nodded and went upstairs. Chloe immediately started speaking about her boyfriend. He wanted to have sex with her but she didn't. He said that he will dump her if she doesn't do anything. He doesn't like 'boring' relationships.

I personally didn't like him. He always seemed like a jerk to me.

While we talked I heard my mums bedroom door slam but I didn't think much of it.

We talked for a while until Chloe said something that caught my attention.

"Whats that smell?" She asked sniffing the air.

I stood up and started sniffing the air.

"I think it smells like burning!" Chloe said, panicky.

I walked to the door but I could see the smoke coming through the gap under the door before I opened it.

It was even worse when I opened the door. The whole house was grey in smoke and I could see flames coming through from the kitchen.

"We have to get out!" I said to Chloe as I grabbed her arm.

I stopped outside my mums door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Mum?!" I shouted in panic.

"Yeah? I'm getting changed!" She replied unaware of what was happening.

"Mum the house is burning! We have to get out!" I screamed.

"What?! Get out I'm just coming!" She shouted. I heard her trying to open the door but it wasn't working.

"The key mum! Where's the key?!" I shouted.

"I don't know! I will look for it, you two get out! And remember, if anything happens I love you so much! I will always love you!" She said. I could hear that she was crying.

"I love you too mum!" I sobbed and chloe dragged me away. We ran downstairs, both coughing. It was so dark it was hard to see the door.

When I reached it I yanked it open and ran outside gasping for air.

Some people were already here, they were trying to help us and told us that they have already phoned the fire station.

I told them that my mum is inside but they said there was nothing they could do.

I cried on the grass, with Chloe's arms wrapped around me until the fire truck arrived.

Someone had told them that my mum was inside and a couple of them ran into the house to try and save her.

The other firemen started taking out the hose and spraying it inside the house, starting from the kitchen.

Soon the firemen came out carrying my mum.

They laid her down on the grass and someone immediately started doing CPR. I crawled over to her and cried.

Once the ambulance arrived, they tried to resuscitate her bit it don't work.

The paramedic looked up at me, "I'm sorry." He said.

I was pretty sure my world ended right there.

I was later told that she died because she couldn't breathe. Thats she when I remember that the window in her room was barricaded because it was broken. She died.

My mother died.

**BACK TO NORMAL**

I heard squealing over tires as I opened my eyes. I tried to break but it didn't work. My head slammed into the steering wheel with the force of the crash. I blanked out right after that.

When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't in my car anymore. I was lying at the side of the road with someone looking over me.

"What happened?" I asked the guy with the dark brown eyes.

* * *

Authors Note; So this is the first chapter of Blood Red! What do you think?

I hope you enjoy it, and that it will be even better than the previous two! I'm really sorry if there is any mistakes, I was nearly finished and then deleted the whole chapter by mistake so I had to rewrite it!

The reviews on the last Chapter of "Are You The One For Me?"...

Treehatsrock; it was sad! I need it was going to be the last line in the story so that's why I called the story that haha!

KendallsCoverGirl804; I'm glad you like them! I will check them out! :)

Big Time LOKI'D; aw I'm sorry! I didn't know it was that sad! Glad you like them! Hope you will like this one too! :)

Thanks again and please tell me what you think of this one!

Follow me on twitter Beaus_Booty!

IloveeeBTR x


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Red Chapter 2

Crimsons POV

"I'm not sure… i was talking on the phone and i wasn't really paying attention to driving and then i saw your car driving towards me. Good thing we saw each other before and hit the break. It would have ended badly if we didn't… Are you okay?" The boy asked me.

I tried to sit up. My head was pounding. The boy held out his hand to me. I took it and got up. It was a mistake, i felt really dizzy, and was away to fall down when his strong arms caught me.

"Whoa! you okay?" He asked me putting me down on the ground.

"Yeah just dizzy…" i whispered quietly, holding my head. I was trying to keep my eyes open.

"I think you might have have a concussion, don't fall asleep just incase! I've phoned an ambulance of of your phone if thats okay, mine smashed in the car." He said. He had a beautiful smile and amazingly white teeth. His tan Latino skin looked smooth and muscly, i wanted to touch it.

"Yeah that is fine!" i said quickly. i forgot he asked me a question and i was just looking at him.

"I think they will be here soon." He said, and as soon as the words came out of his mouth i heard sirens in the distance. He did too and gave me smile. "Stay here for a minute, i will just talk to the people that are standing here."

With that he got up and walked towards a small crowd. I guess they noticed the crash and stopped. I trailed my eyes over to mine and the guys cars. My front was smashed but not really badly. The other car's side had a massive dent in it. I guessed he must have turned around while driving to avoid the collision. I took a closer look and realised it was the passenger side. .

I was trying not to fall asleep but i couldn't help it. My eyes were really heaven.

Next thing i knew some one was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at the paramedic staring over me.

"Thats good," he said "keep your eyes open and try not to fall asleep."

I nodded and tried to do what i was told. Him and another paramedic lifted me onto a stretcher.

I closed my eyes again but opened them when i heard the guys voice.

"Hey! Let me come with her, i was in the other car!" He said to the paramedic.

I tried to listen but fell asleep again only to be woken up what seemed like 2 seconds later. The lights were really bright. I looked around and realised i was in the ambulance.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" The paramedic asked me.

"Im Crim-" I started saying but the guy from the crash stopped me.

"Your Crimson Wilder! The singer! I just realised, holy shit!" The guy said looking at me with wide eyes.

I nodded at him and tried to figure out his face. I knew it from somewhere…

"Yes… What is your name?" I asked him. I closed my eyes again as the paramedic mopped up my head. Was it bleeding?

"Im Carlos Pena… From Big Time Rush" Carlos replied to me. I smiled at him, thats where i remember him from.

"Oh yes, i saw you on a magazine cover… i thought i recognised you." i replied sleepily to him.

"Here are some pills and water. We will be at the hospital soon, they will see if you have a concussion but for now i would recommend that you rest but not fall asleep." The paramedic said to me. He was really nice. I nodded to him and took Carlos' hand as he smiled at me

* * *

We arrived at the hospital some time soon. They carried me out on the stretcher since i was still dizzy and would probably keep falling over.

As we walked, Carlos stayed by my side holding my hand.

"The doctor will be here in a minute, good luck." The paramedic said as he walked out after laying me down in one of the hospital beds.

I gave him a weak smile and then turned my head to look at Carlos who was watching me with wide eyes.

"I really can't believe i crashed into you! Im really sorry!" Carlos stared saying as he sat down on the seat beside my bed.

"Stop! it was all my fault! i was daydreaming and i didn't notice! Im really sorry about your car too, i will pay for everything!" I said to him.

"don't be ridiculous! i will pay for it! do you want me to contact someone for you?" Carlos asked me as he took out my phone out of his back pocket.

"I will need to phone someone to get my car…" I said as i took the phone and went into my contacts. I clicked "David" and put the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" a sleepy David asked me.

"Hey! its Crimson, erm I'm in hospital right now an-" I said but he cut me off.

"Hospital?! Crim what did you do?!" He said. He was imiddiately awake. He always worried about me, he was like a dad to me. He always protected me and was there for me when i need a hand.

"I had a car crash an-" I said but he cut me off again. Will he ever let me finish my sentence?

"A what?! I'm getting ready, i will be there in 10 minutes!" He said. I heard him speaking to someone else. I guessed it was his wife, he was explaining where he was going.

"Wait! Can you please pick up my car instead? You have the spare key and i don't know when i will be able to drive. Im fine though. Just a concussion. I will be fine." I said trying to calm him down.

"Fine." I heard him say, i guessed he wasn't happy about this. "But i will send someone to get you home and i want you to call me as soon as you wake up tomorrow!" He ordered me.

"Okay" I sight land hang up then looked at Carlos' happy face. He was so cute it made my heart melt.

"Everything fine?" he asked me, stroking my hand.

"Yeah, he's sending someone to get me. He's really worried about me, He's like a dad." I said to him.

"'Like a dad'? who was it, i seriously thought it was your dad." Carlos said to me, clearly confused.

"No it was my manager, David. I don't have a dad." I said quietly. It was a hard thing to speak about.

"Oh sorry." He replied.

"Its fine, its just not something i like to speak about…" i trailed off.

Thats when the door swung open and a doctor came in.

"Crimson! How are you feeling?" He asked me as he came up to me.

"Okay… I have a sore head though." i said as i remembered the pain.

"Let me check some things out…" The doctor said then took out a torch and shone it into my eyes.

I sat quietly as he did his things and watched Carlos as he watched the doctor from across the room. I guess he didn't want to get in the way.

"Apart from the cut on your forehead i think you have a slight concussion… I will prescribe you some pills and get a nurse to put some stitches on that cut." He said standing up.

"Stitches?!" I said loudly.

"Just small ones, it will help you heal quicker." The doctor replied.

I just nodded. Stitches?! i will look horrible!

"You okay?" Carlos said just as the door opened again and the devil himself walked in.

"Crimson! What have you been up to?" Reece asked me cheerily.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" I asked, annoyed at him.

"Well David phoned me and told me to pick you up! Good thing i haven't started drinking yet!" He laughed then looked at Carlos.

I cursed David in my head. Why Reece!?

"Who's he?" Reece asked rudely looking at Carlos.

"Im Carlos… Crimson can i use your phone to make a call?" He asked me. He was clearly uncomfortable in this situation.

"Yeah sure." I handed it to him and he smiled at me as he took it and walked out of the room.

"What you playing at, huh? He doesn't seem like your type?" Reece said when Carlos walked out, anger visible on his face.

"Whoa, i crashed into him! Who do you think is my type anyway? You?" I said narrowing my eyes. He is such a cunt.

"Don't get smart with me. You know i don't like it when you are around guys!" He said through gritted teeth.

"What? What the fuck is it to you anyway?! What the fuck?!" I said in surprise. I didn't know he liked me that bad.

"You know i like you! I won't let any guy near you until you date me!" He nearly shouted and grabbed my arms.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted.

"Just watch what you're doing… Remember that I'm always watching you." He said in a sick smile. What the hell was wrong with him?! What kind of sick joke is he playing at?

"What the…?" I trailed off as Carlos walked back into the room. Reece let go off my arms and straightened up.

"Everything alright here?" Carlos said as he looked from Reece to me, sensing the tension in the room.

"Yeah its great… just having a friendly chat weren't we?" Reece said and looked at me with his evil eyes. I nodded, too scared to say anything.

"Cool… I will need to go soon, have things to do!" Carlos said giving me back my phone.

"Reece will give you lift home! Wont you?" i said looking at Reece. He shot me a look and then smiled and nodded at Carlos.

"Thanks dude!" Carlos said just as a nurse walked in.

"Hello Darling! Im Judy, your nurse." She smiled at me. She was a bit old but seemed really nice. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she wore a bit too much lipstick.

"Hello." I said and gave her a little wave.

"It will only pinch a little bit, tell me if it hurts too much!" She said cheerfully to me. Needles didn't seem like anything cheerful to me.

I kept wincing as she stitched my forehead.

"It will soon be over honey." She said.

After what seemed like days of pain, she was finished.

"Here are the pills. I suggest you take them and go to sleep and rest for a while. It will help you. Also make sure you don't wet your head for a couple of hours." Judy said to me handing me the pills.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I did hurt but not as bad as i thought it would. Good thing i got a nice and gentle nurse and not some mean cow.

Reece, Carlos and I then made our way down to the parking lot. I just wanted this journey to be over so i could go to sleep.

Reece was the first to reach his car. He opened the front door for me and smiled.

I ignored him and just went in.

Reece went round to sit in the drivers seat and Carlos sat in the back.

"Where to dude?" Reece asked Carlos as he started up the car.

"Actually can you drop me off first, i really want to go to sleep." I said before Carlos could say anything.

"Okay." Reece said. I knew he wanted to speak to me and truthfully i was terrified of what he wanted to say so i wanted to get dropped of first.

We drove to my house in silence, i kept nodding off because i was so tired.

I was glad when we finally pulled out outside my house. I havent been here in months!

"Thanks for everything" i said to Carlos.

"No problem! Could i also erm get your number? I would like to keep in contact if thats okay with you?" He said. He was so cute.

"Sure!" I smiled and gave him the number, avoiding looking at Reece who was probably giving me the death glare right now.

I waved at them as they drove away and walked up to the door. There was a note and key lying in front of the door.

I picked up the note and read it, It was from David.

"_I parked your car in the garage. And i wasn't sure if you had your key so i left my spare one. Hope you sleep well and call me tomorrow! David_"

I smiled. He knew me so well.

I opened the door walked in and locked the door behind me then headed up straight to my bedroom. I took some of the pills and went to sleep without changing. I was exhausted.

That was the night all the nightmares stated…

* * *

Authors Note; Im so sorry! i have been taking so long to write, i have been busy with school but also I'm just being lazy! Hope you guys liked this story so far! Let me know what you think of it and thank you for all the reviews so far! Also i have had a couple of people thinking the person is Logan but if you think about the second last chapter of "Are you the one for me?" it was Carlos that had a crash.

RandomWriter23: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one! :)

KendallsCoverGirl804: Sadly its not Logan, but he will be here soon!

treehatsrock: Thank you so much! glad you like it! i love you haha

Big Time LOKI'D: Aww thats so sweet! Glad you liked it!

musicrox14: thank you! me too, its quite sad. It will all make sense soon!

Ps guys i love reading your reviews so much! thank you for everything!

iloveeeBTR xxx


	3. Chapter 3

BR 3

Annabelle's POV

"Los?! What the hell!" I said looking at my phone.

"What happened?" James was at my side in an instant.

"I don't know, i was talking to him and all i heard was him scream a loud bag and the phone disconnected!" I said panicking.

"Fuck! He had a crash! Great thats all we fucking need!" James shouted. I looked at him in surprise.

"We should go and drive and see if we can find him!" I said then grabbed a cardigan from the chair.

"What about Cole? Something could have happened to her too." James looked at me in a scared voice.

"Shit… Well why don't you go and drive about, see if you can find Cole and Ill just take the usual route to Carlos' house and see what happened! Ill phone you if anything changes." I said trying to get round everything. Colette has disappeared and Carlos maybe had to crash. This was too much.

"Ok! do you think we should call Kendall and Logan?" James asked me as we ran over to our cars.

"Ill give Kendall a call, you call LOgan and see if he can look for her with you!" I said. I walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed me back and hugged me.

"I love you" He said smiling at me, after we pulled apart.

"I love you too! Be careful!" I told him as i got into my car and started up the engine.

I drove out first, James was right behind me. When I drove out from the driveway i took the closest way i knew to Carlos' house. In my review mirror i saw James had drove the other way, speeding away along the empty road.

I picked up my phone while trying to breathe properly so i wouldn't start crying. I had no idea what to think at the moment. I clicked on Kendall's number and put the phone to my ear, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A girl's voice said.

"Can i talk to Kendall?" I asked. I was trying to be nice but i actually felt like ripping this bitch's hair out.

"Who is this?" She asked me. I could tell that she was eating chewing gum because i heard her chewing it. Disgusting.

"It doesn't matter, its important." I said to her impatient. I didn't want to tell her it was me incase she hung up.

"Well in that case he won't speak to you. Goodbye." She said and the phone beeped. What a fucking whore. I really felt like ripping her hair out now.

"Fuck!" I shouted to myself and punched the steering wheel. Why was everything bad happening at the same time!?

I drove the shortest way to Carlos' house but i didn't see him or his car anywhere. I then tried to take a different route, hoping he was there and not gone missing like Cole did.

The whole time i was driving i was thinking about Colette and how messed up she looked after we saw Kendall and that slut. She looked like her whole world just crashed in front of her. But she always told me that Kendall was her world so i wasn't surprised. I felt so bad for her.

I took put my phone again and scrolled down to James' number and rang it. He picked up after two rings.

"You found him?"

"No I'm taking a different route now, i thought he would take the shortest one!" I said, panicking.

"oh, well i called Logan and he's driving round in his car looking for Cole. Im really worried about her. I don't want anything bad to happen to her! Kendall is such a fucking prick, how could yo do that to a girl? Did you call him?" James asked me. He was really angry. Im guessing he was angry at Kendall, because if he didn't cheat none of this would have happened.

"Yes i did but his fuck buddy answered and said i couldn't speak to him!" I said. While i was speaking to James on the phone i was searching for any signs of an accident or car crash.

"You're kidding? If i don't find Cole in 30 minutes I'm going over to his house and i will fucking punch him!" James said. I never really expected James to be an angry person. He was always happy.

"Don't go anywhere without me! PLease James don't make it worse that it already is!" I said. I didn't really want James to get involved, i didn't want him to get hurt.

"I won't. Ive got to go, be careful while driving! see you soon!" he said and hanged up the phone.

I smiled to myself, he was amazing and i loved him so much.

I drove round a bit more, getting more and more worried every second. I haven't received a call from James to say that they have found Cole either. Maybe she went back home?

My phone ringing interrupting my thoughts. I picked it up without checking the caller id.

"You found her?" I said, thinking it was James.

"'Belle? Its Carlos." Carlos' said to me making sit up.

"Carlos?! Where the hell have you been?" I shouted at him.

"Calm down! I was in a car crash. It wasn't bad, my phone just flew out of my hand and smashed off the floor thats why i couldn't contact you." He said calmly.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked him. I drove the car onto the side so i could speak to Carlos properly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I borrowed someones phone to call you. Im in hospital now, I'm fine but the girl in the other car has a concussion i think. Have you found Colette?" He said his voice changing from happy to worried.

"No, we have no idea where she is. Her cell is still off." I said.

"Fuck. I'll leave the hospital and come help you guys search."

"Are you serious? You just came out of a crash! Go home and rest and we will look for her. I think she might have went home, well back to Texas but i don't know yet. I will phone you in the morning." I said. there was really no need in him helping us. He won't help us much anyway.

"But i want to! Its my fault!" He argued with me.

"No its not! Go and rest i will call you in the morning." I said.

I heard him sigh down the phone. "Okay but call me as soon as you find anything!" he said.

"I will! Bye" I said and hanged up the phone. I immediately searched up for James' name on my contact list and called him.

"Whats up?" He asked. He must be holding his phone in his hand, he answers so quick!

"Carlos was in a car crash. He is fine though, he called me from the hospital. He wanted to help us look but i told him to go and rest." I said.

"Thats good! He must be in some kind of shock! Sadly theres no signs of Colette anywhere." He said in a sad tone.

"I think she might have went back home. We could go to the airport tomorrow and ask? We could go to Texas and see if she's there? To be honest it sounds like the only reasonable explanation." I said sighing.

"It does make sense… Well we could do that tomorrow. I want to speak to Kendall now. Meet me there?" James said.

"I will" i said and clicked the 'end' button.

I started up the car again and drove over to Kendalls house. I just hope they won't fight.

* * *

When i got to Kendalls house, i saw that James' and Logan's cars were already there.

I parked my car behind them and walked to the front door. James and Logan were standing on the porch, waiting for Kendall to open the door.

"James!" I shouted to him. He looked at me and smiled. His smile still took my breath away.

"Hey!" He opened his arms for me to hug him just as the door opened.

Kendall was looking at us three with wide eyes.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, he seemed really confused.

"You have the nerve to ask whats wrong!? Are you serious? Because of you Cole is missing!" James shouted.

"What?" His eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean missing? What happened?"

"She went missing because you treated her like shit!" James shouted out again.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?! i would have helped you search!" Kendall said, his green eyes still wide.

I snorted and he looked at me.

"I called you but Kaylee answered and told me that she won't let me speak to you!" I said.

"fuck sake" Kendall said under his breath.

"Dude why the fuck are you back with her? You know why she's back!" Logan said.

"She said she has changed." Kendall said looking down at his feet.

This time it was James who snorted. "Did she fuck! She will always be the same! I can't believe you left Cole for that!"

"I didn't leave her, she left me." Kendall said standing up for himself.

"You fucking cheated on her what the fuck do you expect her to do!? Kiss your feet and beg for your forgiveness?!" James shouted out again.

"I don't know, i just never stopped loving Kaylee… I liked Cole, she was a laugh and really nice… But i never loved her… I wanted to make Kaylee jealous so she would come back to me." Kendall said. He was looking down at his feet. He was clearly ashamed of himself.

we stood in shocked silence until James broke it.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" James shouted out and took one stride towards Kendall and punched.

"James Don't!" Logan yelled at him and tried to take James off of Kendall as i stood motionless.

All i could see was James throwing punches at Kendall and Kendall trying to fight back. Kendall wasn't doing much though, he doesn't have any muscles unlike James who is muscly all over.

"What the hell is happening?!" I heard a girly screech coming from inside. James must have never heard Kaylee because he continued to hit Kendall.

"Its all your fucking fault!" I screamed at the wide out Kaylee.

"James please stop! You will regret this!" I said trying to help Logan get James off of Kendall.

James stopped and Kendall fell to the floor. HIs face was a bloody mess. He sat up and started spitting out blood.

"I can't fucking believe you." James said through drifted teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Barging in here and hitting him?! Who do you think you are?!" Kaylee screeched again.

"I would hate to be rude to a girl but you're not a girl… Its all your fucking fault! Why the fuck are you back? Your just going to use him then chuck him away when you find someone better and he will be depressed all over again! He was only happy when Cole was here!" James shouted at her. I was scared he was going to hit her too, but James wouldn't do that to a girl.

"Cole is a no one! I am famous and pretty! I will not leave him again! That was the worst mistake i ever made! I love him." She said more calmly this time, she helped Kendall up and then walked him over to the sofa.

"You're a worthless whore, thaw what you are." James said and walked out.

Me and Logan just stared at each other in shock.

"Get the hell out of my house!" She yelled at us.

I was away to say something but Logan grabbed my arm and walked me towards the door. James was sitting in the car., he was really angry.

"Come on James lets go home. Its not worth it. We will fly to Texas tomorrow." I said to him through the open window.

He just nodded. I stroked his hand and then went back to my car.

* * *

James pulled into the driveway just as i exited the car.

I waited for him. He closed the car door and walked over to me. He put his arm around me and we walked together.

We walked straight up to the bedroom without speaking. James took off his clothes and laid down in his boxers. I did the same and went to lay down beside him.

We didn't speak for a while. I guess he was still in shock.

"I love you Annabelle… Never forget that. No exes will ever split us apart!" He said.

"I love you too James." I said to him. I cuddled up to him and fell into a dream less sleep…

* * *

Authors Note: First of all i am so so so so so sorry for not updating! I got a pm last week asking when i would update and i told them i would soon but i forgot! And these past weeks have just been a mess! but i have also been lazy…

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i would love to hear what you have to say! IM surprised none of you have asked whats happening to Cole haha.

KendallsCoverGirl804 - Im glad you like them! it means a lot! :)

Big Time LOKI'D - Yes i am really lazy when it comes to this.. it depends if i have an idea or not1 if i know or am excited about writing something i do it quick, but if not i just can't be bothered haha!

RandomWriter23 - Yes Reece will be a bit of a problem… He will complicate a lot of things!

musicrox14 - thank you :) i am now :)

thank you for reading also forgive me for any mistakes because its half past 12 at night and i just finished haha! i hope i didn't loose many followers love you all talia xx


	4. Chapter 4

**BR 4**

**Crimson's POV**

I was walking through the woods. It felt nice. It was really quiet, a change from all the usual noise I am around.

The forest was really open and i could see houses not that far away. I looked down at the ground. I was walking on a dirt path, my black doc Martens were already getting dusty.

I was surprised that no one else was here, it was really nice and quiet… The scenery was beautiful. If you listened carefully you could hear birds chirping away in the distance.

My breathing was calm. I was away from all the stress and worries. Just me walking along a path. Alone.

As i was getting deeper into the woods, it started to get darker. The trees were getting thicker and thicker. I tried to listen out for the birds but they where somehow gone…

I didn't turn back. I just started walking further into the deep forest. The sky was getting darker too, it was late now.

I didn't want to turn back now. I couldn't.

I made my way deeper and deeper into the forest. The silence was starting to really creep me out now, but i tried to shrug it off.

I walked on anyway, humming along to myself. I had no idea why i kept walking further.

I heard the birds again and i looked up to the sky. The birds were flying the opposite direction to where i was going to.

They were flying really fast, like they were trying to get away from something… or someone.

I thought about going back but i couldn't. I was curious to see what was there.

The tress were really thick and tall, i could hardly see the sky now. It was really dark. A blast of cold wind blew, sending shivers down every bit of my body.

My brain and all my senses were screaming at me to turn around and ran away from here as fast as i could but my legs just kept on walking.

It was beginning to get really cold now. I put my arms around myself and was in shock when i realised i wasn't wearing a jacket. I was pretty sure i was wearing a jacket 10 minutes ago.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued walking along.

"Stop" i whispered to myself. I tried to stop my legs but they continued to walk along.

The forest was getting creepier by the second. Most of the trees were leafless but still the forest was as dark as ever. The only source of light was the full white moon that was shining above me.

I felt exposed, like someone was watching me. I kept turning round to see if anyone was walking behind but the road looked empty and endless.

The mist was beginning to rise. It was really thick and i could hardly see ahead of my self.

All of a sudden i saw a shadow run in front of me. I stopped for a second before walking on again.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I shouted out.

No one answered. I began to feel uneasy.

I put my red hair to one side and stroked it. I always do this if I'm nervous.

I felt something cold grab my shoulder and i began to scream.

I turned around to see that there was no one there.

"Please i don't mean any harm!" I found my self shouting out.

Right now my heart felt like it was away to jump out of my chest and my breathing was unsteady.

I started walking faster. It felt like something was puling me forwards. I hoped to find the end of the path soon and get away from here as soon as possible.

I was running as fast as possible now, trying to get away from whatever this was. I kicked something and fell.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I shouted out in pain. Why the fuck do i have to trip now?!

I put my hands on my leg and even though i couldn't see it, i felt the blood gushing.

I looked up and saw the shadow ran past me again.

"Jesus Christ help me" I whispered. I tried to stand up and walk but my leg wasn't up to it. I fell back down.

"Damit for fuck sake!" I said again to myself.

I took my scarf off and tried to mop up the blood from my leg. It was really bad. The metallic smell of it hit my nose and i gagged. I hated blood. I felt my head spin.

Suddenly someone grabbed my from behind. They put their hand over my mouth and dragged me over to the side, into the trees.

I was struggling, trying to get out but the person seemed to be really strong and i wasn't really making anything harder for him.

He threw me into the bushes and i hut my head off a rock.

I started screaming as he came towards me closer and closer, giving me an evil smile…

* * *

I sat up in my bed screaming. I was full on crying, my heart was beating hard and i had problems with breathing properly.

"What the hell was that?!" I said aloud to myself.

I switched on the the side lamp and looked around the room. It looked completely normal, untouched. I sat in my bed for a while trying to calm down.

"It was just a nightmare, don't worry, calm down." I said to myself.

I breathed out and sat back. My head was pounding. I took a look at the clock on the shelf. It was five in the morning, still dark.

I swung my legs out of my bed and tried to stand up but immediately fell down.

My leg was in agony.

I pulled up my trousers and examined the leg closer.

"What the… fuck" I whispered again.

My leg had scratch marks all over it. Some were so deep that they were bleeding. Apart from that, my leg was really sorry.

How the hell did that happen?

I looked down at my hands. My nails were bloody. What the fuck was going on?

I stood up again and limped into my bathroom, trying not to apply too much pressure on the leg.

I took out some cotton buds and tried to clean my leg so that it wouldn't get infected.

After the leg was clean, i decided to have a shower. I was in the shower for a while, trying to get rid of all the traces of blood of my hands and leg. I exited the shower and dried my self then wrapped the towel around myself. I brushed through me red hair and dried it with the hairdryer.

I tied my hair into a messy bun and went back to the medical cabinet. I took out bottle of aspirin and grabbed two pills. I swallowed the pills with the tap water water then went back through the the bedroom.

I sat down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep. Every time i closed my eyes, i saw the black figure grinning at me and i immediately opened my eyes.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I just sat their either listening to music or playing games on my phone, trying to not think about the nightmare.

Ive never had a more vivd dream before. It was terrifying.

I kept drifting off to sleep, but whenever i fell asleep i immediately woke up and started screaming.

When it was after 9am, my phone rang making me jump.

I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" i said in a sleepy voice.

"Crimson? Sorry, did i wake you up?" David said.

"No, i haven't been sleeping for a while. Whats up?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing really i just wanted to ask how you were?"

"Im fine… Just had a weird dream. Maybe the effects of the concussion?" I said.

"Could be… Anyway, the police called me, said they wanted to talk to you about the accident. I said we will be at the police station at 10, is that okay?" David asked. His voice sounded worried again.

"Yeah thats fine, will i meet you there?" I asked him again. I wasn't sure if i was up for driving.

"Well i was thinking that maybe i could pick you up? I don't think it would be a good idea for you to drive right now," He said. I swear he can read my mind.

"Yeah sure. Im away to get ready, see you later!" I replied and hang up after he said goodbye.

I went over to my wardrobe and tried to pick out something. Most of my clothes were in suitcase in my car.

I settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a flowery vest top.

I grabbed a pair of black vans and put them on. I wasn't going to wear heels, my leg was still sore.

I looked into the mirror and sight. I looked awful, my eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them from lack of sleep.

I tried to apply makeup to cover it up but it didn't work. I got annoyed and just decided to put on sunglasses instead.

I brushed my hair and just left it down. I put on my sunglasses and went downstairs to see if David was here.

I had to wait about 5 minutes before he finally arrived.

I waved at him as i walked over.

"Hello there!" He said handing me a Starbucks cup and a paper bag.

"Hey!" I greeted him and accepted the cup and bag.

"I figured your fridge would be empty so i brought you this." He smiled at me as he reversed.

"You always know what to do! Thanks David." I said as i took a drink of the coffee and then a bite of what i discovered was a chocolate donut.

"No problem. I always try to do whats best for you. You're like a daughter to me" He smiled.

"And you're like a dad to me. Thank you for everything." I said, really meaning it.

"That means a lot." He smiled at me and we then fell silent.

"Do you know if Carlos, the guy that was in the other car, is going to be there?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well i did ask and they said that they will be interviewing him in a couple of days. He had to leave to go somewhere." David said, looking at the road.

"Oh right." I said finishing the donut.

"You haven't been on twitter haven't you? I say you tweet something before your fans go crazy" David laughed.

"Oh shit i forgot to tweet! Hang on a minute." I grabbed my phone out and tweeted;

_"Hey guys! Yes i have been in an accident but I'm fine, nothing big! Don't worry, love you all :)"_

I smiled as i pressed "tweet".

"You're really lucky to have such great fans." David said to me.

"I know." I said and nodded.

We were silent throughout the rest of the drive.

I took a deep breath when we finally arrived at the police station.

"Don't worry, it will go fine." David said, patting my shoulder after we came out of the car.

We went in and David did all the speaking to the receptionist.

We were told to wait for a minute before the Investigator was ready to talk.

"Crimson Wilder" I heard my name be called out and i looked up.

A guy that was over-weight was looking at me. He looked fed up, like he's seen too many of these scenarios.

"Ill wait for you here, Good luck" David said to me.

I just nodded and walked behind the guy to the room.

He took me into an interview room, like the ones you see on tv. It was all painted black with only two chairs and a table inside. I felt they were treating me like i just murdered someone.

The guy sat down and then mentioned for me to sit down in front of him.

I did and then he took out a voice recorder out of this pocket and put it on the table.

"This interview will be recored. You will only speak the truth, and anything you say may be used against you. Do you agree?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Im Officer Benley, and you are Crimson Wilder?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied again.

"Now i want you to explain everything that happen last night at the accident. Make sure you don't miss anything out." Officer Benley said to me.

I started explaining everything while he took down notes. I felt like i was on a murder case, they were acting so serious.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of questions i was finally allowed to leave. I made my way over to David. I could see he was talking to someone but i wasn't sure who.

"David, I'm done" I said to him.

He turned around and looked at me smiling. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, they said they will need to speak to Carlos first and then they will get in touch." I said.

"Thats good." Came the voice of the person i hated and was absolutely shit scared of. Reece.

"What are you doing here?" I asked backing away.

"I'm just here to support you! To see how you're doing" He said and grinned at me. I immediately got chills running down my spine.

He terrified me.

"Come on Crim, you should go back to our house and have dinner with us. Bye Reece." David said and grabbed my hand walking away still talking to me.

I turned around to see Reece wink at me and then walk in the other direction.

I shuddered. He really scares me.

* * *

Authors Note; Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, something different!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

treehatsrock; yep! maybe not all of it was a lie… You will find out soon enough! :)

Big Time LOKI'D; you will find out what happened to Cole in the next chapter! Thanks for giving me a kick up the ass to continue haha!

thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes, talia xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**BR 5**

**Annabelle's POV**

"Are you sure you want to come?" James asked me, looking at me with his concerned eyes.

"Of course! I can't just leave you guys!" I said and winced.

James sight. I was having some awful tummy pains. I wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the baby but it still worried me. We were just away to leave to go to the airport, i woke up really ill but i still want to see Colette. I put on a fake smile and smiled at James ignoring my pain.

"If it really starts to hurt you have to tell me okay?" James said and kissed my forehead.

"I will Doctor Maslow!" I said laughing. He smile at me and picked up our bags.

We only had small bags because we weren't planning to stay long. I was going to try my best and bring Colette back here.

Carlos was going to meet us at the airport. I did call Kendall but he didn't pick up so i just left him a message saying we were going to Texas to see if Cole is home. He hasn't replied yet.

It was a nice morning in LA. The sun was still low in the sky and the sky was an amazing orange colour. It was beautiful.

My stomach was in agony but i wasn't going to tell James because he would just come back straight home with me.

"No message from Kendall?" James asked me. I knew that James felt bad about what he did to Kendall but he also felt like he deserved a slapping to set his mind right. He was feeling really guilty about it since Kendall is his befriend.

"No. I was horrible what he said about Cole. After all she went through she deserves someone who would give her the world." I said. It made no sense. Kendall always looked at Cole with so much adoration and love. Sometimes we would be sat together talking and Colette would start laughing. Kendall would look at her like she is the only person in the room. He always looked so proud of her. I doubt it was all fake.

"She does, she's a special girl." James replied, nodding his head. After that, the car ride was silent. Both of us deep in our thoughts hoping for the best.

* * *

"Do you think he will turn up?" Carlos asked me.

"I really hope so but i don't at the same time. I don't know what Colette's reaction to him turning up would be." I said looking down at my hands. We were now at the airport waiting for our flight to be called. So far we haven't received any contact from Kendall.

"She really loved him, i bet she would be a million times happier if he turns up." Carlos said. I knew he still felt something towards her. He was looking at the door, waiting for Kendall to come running.

"No answer." James said after putting the phone down for about the 10th time. He had been calling Cole so many times but her phone was switched off.

"Don't worry James, she will be home safe and sound with her mum." I said trying to cheer him up.

"I do love you 'Belle." He said giving me one of his breath taking smiles. Every time i looked at him i wondered how i managed to end up with him. He was breathtaking, every single thing about him was breathtaking.

"Love you too Maslow." I said and hugged him. He pulled me onto his lap and i felt safe in his strong arms.

We sat like that for a while, just watching the people walk past and waiting for our flight to be called.

Carlos' phone began to ring. I pulled away from James with a hopeful look on my face. He smiled at his phone for a second and then stopped.

"Its not Cole, but I've got to take this one." He said and then walked over to a quitter area of the buzzy airport. I nodded and fell back against James' chest. He kissed my head slowly while humming "Invisible" to me. I loved that song. It's one of my favourites.

I looked over at Carlos. He was smiling while talking to someone on the phone. I had no idea who it could be. I was glad that he was fine after the crash and that it wasn't too serious.

"_You're not gonna be, invisible_" James whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"You're such an amazing singer, James." I said. He truly was. I could listen to him sing for months and not get bored.

I heard him laugh. I smiled. His laugh was so contagious.

I saw Carlos walking back over to us with a big smile on his face.

"Who was that? " I asked him. I have absolutely no idea who would make him so happy right now.

"Well you know the girl that crashed into me?" Carlos said, looking at me and James. We both nodded.

"Well it was Crimson Wilder!" He exclaimed his his sparkling.

"Dude what the fuck?! You crashed into Crimson fucking Wilder?!" James said, shocked. My mouth was hanging open. I didn't expect this.

"Well it wasn't all my fault! But yeah that was her on the phone right now. She wanted to talk to me but i told her I'm going to Texas so i made plans with her for next week! How ace is that!" Carlos said. His smile was beautiful. It looked amazing across his tan Latino skin.

"You're going on a date? with Crimson Wilder?" I said, still in shock. Wow, this was something.

"Well i don't know if its exactly a date but yeah we are meeting up." He replied.

"Just your luck Carlos!" James said laughing.

Carlos was away to reply but out flight was called.

"C'mon Belle, he's not coming." James said and took my hand as i looked at the door for the last time. No sign of Kendall.

I nodded and walked along beside James, with Carlos in front of us.

* * *

I got the window seat on the plane. I always loved being on a plane. I loved travelling.

James sat beside me, in the middle with Carlos sitting at the end of the aisle.

"You okay?" James whispered to me as the flight attendant was showing everyone how to put on life jackets and where the emergency exits are.

"Yeah, the pain is going away." I lied. He smiled and then looked back at the flight attendant. I hated lying to him but i just had to. He worries too much.

When the plane was away to take off, i took out my earphones and fell asleep watching the fluffy clouds move fast across the sky…

* * *

"'Belle we're away to land." James' voice woke me up. I blinked my eyes to wake myself up and sat up.

"How long did i sleep?" I asked James as i stretched.

"About 3 hours." He said, leaning back into his seat.

"3 hours?" I asked surprised. It felt as if i only just fell asleep.

"Yeah… You didn't have much sleep last night and i guess it has something to do with your pregnancy too." James said to me.

"I guess it could be." I leaned over and saw Carlos playing a game on his phone. I smiled.

Then the red bar flashed up, indicating for us to put our seat belts on.

We soon started descending. James was holding my hand, playing with my fingers. I didn't know if he was scared or if he was just bored.

I exhaled when we finally landed. Even though i love flights, they still scare me sometimes.

When the plane came to a stop, Carlos got up and Got my handbag out of the storage and gave it to me. We then queued behind everyone else, waiting to get out of the plane.

The minute we got our baggage and were out of the airport, James took his phone out and tried calling Colette. Meanwhile, Carlos was trying to get us a taxi.

James sight. She didn't answer again. I really hope that she is home and that nothing happened to her.

"Guys! Ive got a taxi!" Carlos called us over. We made our way over to the taxi, packed our baggage then took our seats.

Most of the drive was quiet with the guys making occasional jokes. The driver was a moody prick. He complained about how far we want to go and then was moaning about everything else.

James was going to say something to him a couple of times but i stopped him. We didn't want the media chasing us right now.

I was so happy when the ride was done and we pulled out outside Colette's moms house.

I got out and got the luggage out while James paid the driver.

When he was done we stood next to each other in a line just staring at the house, scared to go in.

"We have to go in." I said. Carlos exhaled really loudly and nodded.

I made my way down the path leading to the front door, with the boys following me.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down before knocking on the door.

We waited about a minute before the door opened. Looking at us was Cole's mom. She did a double take when she saw us, especially the boys. She looked really tired, exhausted.

"What do you want?" She asked us.

"Hello, I'm Annabelle and these are Carlos and James." I said pointing to the boys behind me. "We were wondering if Colette's in?"

"Yes she is." Her mom replied. I don't think she was too happy with us.

I felt James and Carlos breathe out beside me. We were all happy that Colette was home.

"Could we speak to her?" I asked.

"Why? You lot have already caused her too much damage!" Her mom said with annoyance in her voice.

"We just want to speak to her, please." James said.

"You guys are the reason my daughter tried to commit suicide! Good thing she is alive. You don't know how i felt when i saw my own daughter, nearly drowned in the blood stained bath. I will never forget that sight." Her mother said and started crying.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think she was going to try and commit suicide!

"She is okay though, right?" James asked, his voice shaking.

"Not really. She hasn't spoke to me since she came back from the hospital. She has been diagnosed with depression and has to take pills. They don't help much though." She said wiping her eyes.

"Could we still see her? Please, we travelled all this way." Carlos begged.

"Okay. Come with me." She said giving in.

We followed her up the stairs to what i assumed was Coles room. She knocked on the door. No answer.

"Cole? Baby, you have visitors!" Her mom said cheerily. She still didn't answer. Cole's mom opened the door and let us in then left muttering something about having to finish chores.

I took another deep breath and walked in. Colette was sitting on the bed, staring motionlessly at the wall. Her face was really white. Her hair was messy and just tied into a bun and she was wearing a large sweater with joggers.

She looked terrible.

"Cole? Hey! how are you doing?" I asked her softly. She turned her head to look at me. She then looked behind me, at the boys. Her eyes were searching, she was looking for someone.

"Kendall couldn't make it, I'm sorry." I explained. She looked at me for a second then went back to staring at the wall.

"Cole I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Carlos said. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She didn't even flinch, just sat in the same position.

"Please talk to me." Carlos begged her but she ignored him, she just looked at the wall and ignored us as if we weren't here.

"Colette I'm sorry for everything. Kendall is a prick. I don't know how he chose her over you. You are perfect. You're the kind of girl i would have treasured forever. Please forgive us and come back with us to LA… You can see Kendall, or not if you choose to… but please say something to me!" Carlos said looking into her eyes and holding her shoulders.

Colette didn't say anything, we could all see the tears that were running down her face.

"There is no point in us being here if you don't want us… for the last time, if you want us to stay please say something." Carlos tried for the last time.

Still nothing. She didn't even move, she just cried tears.

"Well in that case, goodbye. Please contact us soon? We will love to come back and visit you again, if yo want us too." Carlos said then give her a kiss on her forehead.

He walked back to us and dried his eyes with his sleeve. I hugged Carlos and James went over to speak to Colette.

"Please promise me that you will never ever try to commit suicide again. We all love you so much. Please come back to us." James said and hugged her.

When James finished speaking, i made my way over to her.

"Colette please come back to us, i miss my amazing hilarious best friend. I miss you. Please call me soon, okay?" I hugged her tight and made my way towards the door when i heard her whisper.

"Please help me…"

* * *

Authors note; Im soooooo sorry for not updating! I feel like this chapter is kinda shit, but i hope you guys like it!

Thank you so much to all the lovely reviews i have been receiving lately, they are so encouraging!

Big Time LOKI'D; thank you so much for all your reviews! Yes Reece is one creepy cunt. We will see more of him and Crimsons nightmares soon!

treehatsrock; Thanks! i have been trying to make them more interesting haha! Not much of Annabelle and James, but i will have a nice lovey dovey one up soon! :)

musicrox14; Thank you! glad you like it :)

DerailersFan: Hope you liked this chapter :)

Thanks to everyone for reading and for the reviews! follow me on twitter if you haven't yet, Beaus_Booty

talia xx


End file.
